jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinobu Saotome
Shinobu Saotome is a jōnin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure, and the jinchūriki of Matatabi, the Two-Tails. Background Shinobu’s birth was highly significant as it signified an alliance between Konohagakure, Kumogakure, and the Land of Iron. Her birth also disrupted the time stream forcing a fusion of Continuum-56819327 with her fathers original universe. It is known that some point she was recruited by the heart of eyes to aid Ranko Saotome. Personality Shinobu displays a very relaxed personality and though she was initially very shy about her body. Her meeting with Ranko has let her out of her shell however allowing as she started to display confidence in her natural sex appeal. Even though Shinobu displays a cheerful attitude towards life most of the time, she has shown that she can become serious when the situation demands it. Like for instance, she doesn't tolerate it when people talk down to her. When it happens, she begins to let loose her true powers as she begins to use one of her inherited traits. Once angered, Shinobu becomes very spiteful individual as a deliberate attempt to provoke someone into conflict with her. She is shown to be very assertive and impatient and has shown little respect to people of authority, with the exception of her parents and Tsunade. Appearance Shinobu has short-cropped blonde hair a Razeluxe91smooth jawline and almond-shaped blue eyes. Shinobu can commonly be seen with a smile across her face even in the face of danger, causing other shinobi in Konohagakure to dub her the "Most Beautiful Shinobu". Abilities Shinobu was a highly-skilled and powerful kunoichi. She uses her skills in Taijutsu, nature transformation, shape transformation, medical ninjutsu, and swordsmanship in tandem to create a formidable fighting style. Medical Ninjutsu As a student of legendary Medical-nin Tsunade and the daughter of her equally famous if not moreso student Shinobu is a master medical-nin. She has always from a young age has had great healing capabilities; with her healing powers she is able to cure and heal almost any person's injuries. She is known to be highly proficient in conventional healing techniques as well as herbal healing and her knowledge and understanding of anatomy is high. Added by [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User:Snapper2 Snapper2] Shinobu also has the ability to use medical ninjutsu adversely and use it to harm, even kill, instead of heal.[18] She can use a single chakra-infused strike to effortlessly cause internal damage or incapacitate a target. She is also able to create a Chakra Scalpel both for surgery and to inflict internal lacerations and even attack the internal organs. The most extreme example of her medical prowess is the advanced variation of Creation Rebirth named Celestial Body; created by her father by the henge jutsu into medical-nin techniques. The technique creates a unique and improved cell division mechanism which carries several advantages with it. Generally, during the normal process of cell division, a parent cell will split into two identical daughter cells, having the same characteristics of the parent cell. These daughter cells can eventually split to form grand daughter cells and so on. However, this process occurs differently in the Celestial Body. The parent cell divides into four daughter cells instead of just two. This abnormality dramatically increases the rate of cell division and thus greatly promotes the accelerated formation of new cells. This accelerated cell division is essentially a passive ability, a by product of Shinobu’s natural healing ability inherited from her father enabling amazing self regeneration. Celestial Body eliminates the drawbacks of Creation Rebirth in that it allows the ninja to create new cells to repair/replace damaged cells and thus heal injuries on her body without shortening her life by using this technique. Unfortunately this technique only works as long as the shinobi has the stamina to use it causing Shinobu to strengthen a number of other passive ability such as the ability to convert calories into chakra. Nature Transformation Shinobu has an affinity for Wind Release nature manipulation. Her natural talent and instinct allows her to combine peak levels of both shape and nature manipulation at whimsy making her incredibly adapt at her fathers unique ninjutsu style. The wind nature greatly compliments the Saotome School and though she’s not quite up to the standards of the Gale Emperor/Empress she is still a complete blur in the battle field. When using the Two-Tails' power, she is able to augment her chakra reservoir enabling her to use regalia of infinity atmosphere. Shape Transformation Her skill as a medical-nin has given her phenomenal skill in shape transformation Taijutsu As the heir to the saotome school of anything goes naturally excels in taijutsu much to the cringe of shinobi like Yamatsumi Habiki and Kyodaina Uzumaki. Her medical-nin training makes her extremely dangerous in close combat. She is highly adapt in all of the base styles of infinity atmosphere though she can only use the regalia with the help of the two tails. Like her father he is able to utilize a combination of her taijutsu, nature transformation, shape transformation and medical ninjutsu to emulate the gentle fist style creating a grateful, artful style of combat, allowing her to flow around her opponents and immobilize and destroy target's organs, muscles, nervous system rather than brutally assault the skin and bones of a target to get to the critical wounding spots. Like the Jinchuriki before her she is able to make her finger and toe nails grow to become long claws. It is not known how but recently Shinobu has shown proficiency in a taijutsu that’s built around sexual grappling and submission techniques. Senken Shinobu has completely mastered both the Umisenken and Yamasenken and has recently begun training in the Kazasenken. Jinchūriki Transformations Main article: Shinobu's Jinchūriki Forms Added by Vik0z0z Shinobu has the ability to transform fully into the Two-Tails, giving her an upgrade in her abilities, such as strength and nature transformation. The way she transformed was very similar to Naruto's, being slowly covered in a dense blue chakra that took the form of the Two-Tails. While Shinobu doesn't have control over the Two-Tails, she has complete control over the transformation and how much of its chakra that she would use. Category:Continuum-87958714